LOST with glee 2
by glost
Summary: Lost and Glee Season 1 Episode 2 wheel chairs and polar bears
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 2**

All Rights Reserved to the show's creators and employees

Any songs and lyrics rights belong to its writers and composers

Part 1

Artie Abrams was sitting alone on the beach (I can't believe I even this plane crash was a great thing. If these people had to die in order for me to walk then I don't want to Rory was a great guy, only a freshman. And now he's dead. And I still only think about how I can walk again.

Tina: Artie?

He looks behind him and sees Tina and Quinn waiting for him.

Quinn: It's time for Rory's funeral.

Artie and most of the glee guys have been digging a grave since last night, even Puck, who was still in pain, wanted to help.

Artie: Let's do this.

The three walk over to a crowd. He sees his fellow glee club members and the men who helped carry Rory back to the beach. A pretty dark haired woman was standing next to Jack. There was also a heavy set man behind them and a short blonde guy Artie thought he might recognized close by, but what really caught his attention was a bald man who seemed very familiar.

Mercedes: Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now am found, was blind, but now I see.

Finn: Rory was the most loyal person I ever met. He had looked at me like his idol. The only thing that seemed to stop me from getting him help was himself. He made me promise that I would not leave. He did not want to die alone. He would be so happy to see how many people cared for him. Back at school he wasn't the most popular, but I mean some of you don't even know him, what he looked like what he sounds like, how funny is... was. Thank you for coming.

Sugar is still crying from the night before. The crowd slowly shuffles away. The guys start to fill the hole with Rory in it as the rest just stare into it. Rachel walks over to sugar but doesn't speak afraid that she might anger her.

Sugar: Go away Rachel.

Rachel: I just want to help you.

Sugar: What can you do?

Rachel: I can be a shoulder to cry on.

Rachel hugs Sugar as she cry's harder.

Sugar: Why do I get all the bad things in life? I know I'm not that pretty. And I am probably the worst singer in glee club; I mean I do dress better than you.

Rachel: See, that's something

She has a hurt look on her face.

Sugar: Sorry aspergers.

Rachel: It's okay you have bragging rights today.

Sugar: Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Finn was by the wreckage as he overheard of a plan to find the cockpit and a radio

Finn: Can I come too?

Jack: Sorry Finn.

Finn: Please, I feel so guilty for Rory's death.

Kate: Jack can I talk to you.

Jack: yeah

They walked away and he waited till they were done. A blonde man walked up to them and then they walked up to him.

Kate: If you can get permission from your teacher then you can go.

Finn: okay

Finn passes Artie walking up the plane. Finn gives him a smile happy to see him walking.

Artie walks up to John Locke.

Artie: Have we met before?

John: I don't think so.

Artie: but you look so familiar.

John: well we were on a plane together.

-Flashback-

A couple of guys were carrying Artie in the plane. There was a bald man after him. They both seemed ashamed of being carried in.

Artie: Do you ever get tired of being treated like your fragile.

John: All of the time.

Just then people started to board.

-End Flashback-

Artie: Wait a minute. You were carried in.

John: How do you know that?

Artie: Because I was too.

John: How long have you been paralyzed?

Artie: About eight years.

John: I only lost my legs my legs recently.

Artie: I'm guessing you're happy to be up and about?

John: what happened?

Artie: Classic car accident.

John: I fell out of a building.

Artie: wow.

John: it is a long story that should be told another time, besides you'll be busy right now anyway.

Artie: How do you-

John points behind Artie and he notices a meeting between his fellow glee members.

Artie walks over to the group.

Will: I know Rory's death was dramatic for us, but that does not mean we give up. Ms. Pillsbury will be here for you guys if you need to talk. In the mean time I am giving you guys jobs that will make our stay here easier. Sam, Mike Matt I want you guys to come with me and a couple of others from the camp to collect fire wood. We need this signal fire to keep going. Lauren make sure Puck and Tina are comfortable. Finn, Dave pick some fruit but don't go too far from the camp. Brittany, Santana, Quinn go around and ask if anyone needs help with food. Make sure all the injured are taken care of. Artie, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt you guys build something over our heads please it might rain soon and the last thing we need is one of us to get sick. Alright guys.

People were starting to leave. Finn walked up to Mr. Schue

Finn: Mr. Schue, I need to talk.

Will: What's wrong Finn?

Finn: I was hoping you could excuse me from my job.

Will: Why?

Finn: I want to go with Dr. Sheppard and a few others to the cockpit.

Will: No, I'm sorry I can't let you do that Finn.

Finn: Mr. Schue please.

Will: I'm sorry Finn but I can't lose another student.

Finn: but I just feel so guilty for…

Will: I said no Finn!

Finn: Thanks for this Mr. Schue I feel much better about killing my friend now.

Finn walks away angry with his teacher.

He walks up to Artie.

Finn: I need a favor from you.

Artie: Sure, Finn.

Finn: I need you to do my chore for me.

Artie: but what about them (he points to his fellow student to which he was assigned a job to do with).

Finn: They can handle it fine.

Artie: Well what are you doing?

Finn: I am going with the group looking for the cockpit.

Artie: And Mr. Schue knows.

Finn: Yeah totally, I just need somebody to replace me. He doesn't want Dave away from the camp on his own.

Artie: Okay I guess I can.

Finn: Thanks Artie.

They exchange fist bumps and Finn leaves to get himself ready for the trip. Artie walks up to Dave to tell him about the change


	3. Chapter 3

**Glee/LOST crossover**

**Ep. 10**

All Rights Reserved to the show's creators and employees

Any songs and lyrics rights belong to its writers and composers

Part 3

Finn is walking through the jungle alone trying to catch up to the group that already left (I know I might be disobeying , but if I come back with the radio and get us all rescued then maybe the glee club will look at me as a hero then some guy who just sat there as a classmate died.)

Finn hears some rustling behind him. He turns around but sees nothing. He tries to brush it off as a possible wild animal. He continues to walk towards where he thinks the group is headed. He hears more rustling.

Finn: Is someone there?

No answer but there is some rustling while he searches.

It gets louder and Finns face shows a worried expression. He thinks about the night before and that possible monster that he heard. He starts to walk faster than before. Then he hears ticking and so he starts running. Finn is trying to get away from the noise he hears when hears a loud roar. He looks to his left and sees a polar bear.  
>Finn: What the-<p>

The bear charges and Finn dodges. The bear tries again and Finn is knocked off his feet by its paw. He adjusts to the pain and tries to deal with blood that is coming from his chest. He crawls into the safety of some trees that are close together and he tries to hide from the bear. The bear reaches for Finn but can't get him, the bear then seems frightened by something. The bear runs off.

Finn: sits there (how do I get back to camp, I got completely turned around from where I was headed.)

Finn looks in every possible direction hoping to remember something that will help.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4  
>Tina: Hey Artie.<br>Artie: Hi Tina.  
>Tina: How are you?<br>Artie truly wasn't sure how he felt. His feet were working but people were in so much pain.  
>Artie: I'm fine.<br>Tina: If you need to talk Artie we can. I still care about you.  
>Artie: I'm fine Tina really.<br>Tina: I just don't know how you'll take this. Your dream is to dance and now you can. I hope you can take this as a opportunity.  
>Artie: What if this doesn't last.<br>Tina: You can do whatever you want to Artie, I believe in you.  
>Artie: You don't have to.<br>Tina: You helped me come out of my shell Artie. I just want you to know I'm here no matter what people say Artie, even you.  
>Artie: Thanks Tina.<br>She cries as they hug.  
>Dave walks up to them.<br>Dave: You ready Artie?  
>Artie: Yeah, bye Tina<br>Tina: See you guys later.  
>Tina walks over to Puck and Lauren as Artie and Dave walk into the jungle each holding a sack they can fill with food.<br>Rachel is still comforting sugar as they sat art the fire with Puck Lauren and Tina a few feet away. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are walking around handing out fruit. Mercedes seems to be arguing with Kurt as Blaine plays referee. Santana walks over to their section,  
>Santana: These Damn people are so freaking selfish epically that fatty over there<br>Quinn: Santana, She's pregnant.  
>Brittany: I didn't see her stork.<br>Lauren just begins to laugh as she grabs some fruit for her and Puck. Tina looks over at Rachel and shakes her head. Sugar starts laughing and everyone seems surprised.  
>Sugar laughing: Storks?<br>Everyone starts laughing knowing everything will be okay.  
>Mercedes walks over: Ugh, I can't work with that pre-Madonna anymore (she is pointing to Kurt).<br>Santana gets up pulls Brittany and Mercedes over to Kurt and Blaine: Don't worry wezzie; I've got your back.  
>Rachel gets up and walks over to Tina Puck and Lauren.<br>Rachel: I think she'll be okay.  
>Sam, Mike, and Matt walk out of the jungle.<br>Matt: Mr. Schue wanted us here before it started to get dark.  
>They put their collections in a pile. Mike and Sam walked up to their girlfriends and checked up on them. Matt sat next to Sugar giving her a comforting smile. Emma walks over to Rachel.<br>Emma: How is she?  
>Rachel: Sugar? She seems to be doing much better. How is your problem?<br>Emma: best as I can deal with the fact that I just crashed on an island, but I am here for you kids and I have plenty of medication to calm my nerves.  
>Rachel: That's great.<br>Matt gets up and walks over to Emma.  
>Matt: Miss Pillsbury can I talk to you?<br>Emma: Sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Matt and Emma walked to somewhere private and begins to cry.

Matt:I feel so bad about this. I need help. I want to be strong but all I can think about is how we might never leave this place and it scares me. I want to know why I am stuck here, what is my destiny for being here? I need a reason.

Emma: Matt I have no doubt that we all have a meaning in this world. But I have no clue why we are here, why we survived. I believe in self healing Matt, and I know you will get over this sadness and you will see one day why you were sent here.

Matt: Thanks Miss Pillsbury.

She leaves as Matt gets himself under control and walks over to the rest of the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Artie and Dave are walking around trying to collect as much fruit as they can with out going to far from the camp.

Artie: I didn't know how easy I had it.

Dave: What do you mean?

Artie: If I was still in a chair I'd be back at camp and my legs wouldn't hurt so freaking much.

Dave: Well ture but you'd feel depressed too. I mean you'd be stuck on a island with really no way to help anyone including yourself. And Knowing you that would just kill you.

And Artie realized that Dave was right. Ever since he joined the club Dave has not yet showed his forgiveness to the club but he has stopped the bullying, and so Artie felt like this was the beginning of a new friendship.

Artie: Yeah I guess your right.

Artie: smiled and Dave smiled back but only for a second then he turned around and started his search again.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Artie: I think we found as much as we could with out going to far from the beach.

Dave: Then how about we look just a little bit further?

Artie: You sure thats safe?

Dave: I'm good at this I can point us in the right direction.

Artie: Okay as long as your sure.

They walk deeper into the jungle and the jungle sounds get louder. And Artie's adrenaline gets higher. They hear a crack.

Artie: What was that?

Dave: Sounds like something headed this way.

Artie: What is it?

Dave: I don't know. (he answers kind of annoyed, as if Dave knows everything in the world). It could be an animal or someone from camp.

Artie: Wild animal, like the thing we heard last night.

Dave looks at Artie and sees the fear in his eyes.

Dave: If it was then we would hear it pushing down trees like it did last night.

Artie: So its something else? What if its that thing baby?

Dave: Its baby, really?

Artie: What if that Thing last night was the baby?

And Dave thought Artie had a terrifying point. But if they both lost their minds to fear neither of them would escape the Island with their lives. Dave was Ready on weather to fight or run while Artie was just sure to be quiet. Then Finn walked into the clearing having a hard time standing up.

Dave: Finn?

Finn looks at Dave smiles then passes out.

Artie: Finn!

They run up to him.

Dave: What wrong with him.

Artie: I don't know.

They see on him and search for a wound they notice the gash the bears claws made as well as the paleness in his face.

Artie: He must have lo9st a lot of blood.

Dave: Should we get him to camp?

Artie: You think we can carry him all the way back to camp with him hurt? Besides we don't know that if we move him it might make him worse. We need Dr. Sheppard over here.

Dave:You want me to get him?

Artie: Well you know the way and I don't think a guy who got his legs back yesterday is someone you want running through the jungle.

Dave: Alright, I get it. I'm gonna be back with some help. Take care of him.

Dave gets up and starts running.

Artie: I don't need to tell you to hurry!


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8  
>It began raining which is why the group decided to head back towards the camp, Will put the wood down in a pile that was covered and ran to his class and did a head count. Everyone was trying to stay dry under the quickly made shelter that would definetly not last longer than a few days, but he was proud of their progress. He notices that Dave, Artie, and Finn are still missing. Will walks over to Mercedes.<p>

Will: Wheres Artie?

Mercedes: He went with Dave.

Will: And their not back yet?

Mercedes: No, but I'm sure with the rain they will be. Don't worry Mr. Schue.

Will decided to wait a half hour till he would start to worry

Flash

Artie tried keeping the rain off of Finn.

Artie: Hurry Dave (Whispering).

Finn moans.

He seems to be bothered by the rain hitting his face but he does not wake up. Artie seems to be really worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...Part 9

Dave kept running through the jungle, even after it started raining although he slipped a few times but he did not slow down. He knew if he slowed down and something happened to Finn the club might blame him for the rest of his life, especially Rachel. It stopped raining. He shock the thought out of his head. He noticed a few land marks that seemed familiar and thought about which way he should go. He went in a diagonal direction to the right. He started to see the ocean and knew he was going in the right direction. He ran past some trees and onto the beach, few people were around. He ran to a girl sun bathing ( really chick is this the time).

Dave: Where's Dr. Shepard ?

Shannon: I don't know.

Dave: Come on lady this is serious.

Shannon: I don't think they're back from getting the radio yet.

Dave: Damn it

Dave runs to his area of the camp. He right away notices that Will has arrived. Dave runs to him. Rachel's face becomes worried as she sees Dave running toward them.

Dave: Mr. S!

Dave tries to catch his breath.

Will: Whats wrong?

Dave: We found Finn... He's...

Will: What do you mean we found Finn?

Dave: He with the group to the cockpit.

Will: Why?

Dave: He said you said it was okay.

Will: I told him not to.

Dave: Mr. Schue he's hurt.

Will: What? What happened?

Dave: I Don't know he walked out of the jungle hurt and bleeding.

Will: Bleeding?

Dave: Yeah.

Will: Wheres Dr. Shepard?

Dave: He is not back from the cockpit.

Will turns to the rest of the kids who were scared for Finn's life.

Will: Emma When Jack gets back Fill him in. Guys I'll need some help.

The guys nodded.

Emma: Rachel will you help me set up a clear place for Dr. Shepard.

Will and the glee guys, except for Puck, left. Lauren was sure she wasn't get let her boyfriend injure himself more.

Dave led his classmates to where he left Artie and Finn the whole way hoping that Finn is okay and that what or whoever hurt Finn doesn't hurt Artie.

Flash

Artie is still waiting for help for Finn. It's been almost an hour and he was hoping Dave didn't get lost or even worse forgot where Artie and Finn where. Finn started to wake up and Artie became excited although he seems to be in much pain.

Artie: Finn, how are you?

Finn: What? Artie?

Artie: What happened to you?

Finn: Polar bear ... attacked. Finn then passed out.

Artie: Polar bear?

Artie could not believe it (He must have been mistaken. But his injuries add up to bear attack but a polar bear. Why on earth would a polar bear be on this island. On any island

Artie: Where are we?


End file.
